


Chains on a Train

by willow_larkspur



Series: Post-War Fics [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter Crochets, And he's teaching Scorpius, Depressed Albus Severus Potter, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Albus Severus Potter, Supportive Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Al teaches xyr boyfriend Scorpius how to crochet before discussing needing to see his mind healer about his antidepressant potion not working as well.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Post-War Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323221
Kudos: 4
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Chains on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: A cracker stood in my way, so I smashed it. I will now return to spamming out Harry/Blaise fics.

(^^)  
 **Chains on a Train**  
(^^)

“First you need to make a loop with the yarn,” Al told zyr partner as xe demonstrated. Xe held up the loop of red yarn so that Scorpius could see, even going so far as to turn it a bit. Scorpius was watching as intently as he would in Charms class. It was a bit unnerving. Xe picked up the crochet hook that matched the size yarn they were using for their lessons. “Then you put your hook through the loop like so.”

Al had to resist the urge to just do the motion that would have the first stitch done. It was harder than it probably should have been. Xe had been crocheting so long that it was difficult to slow down and think about every little step in the process. 

The knowledge that they were on the train home for the winter break sat in the back of Al’s mind like a ticking bomb. Scorpius had had the spontaneous idea for Al to teach him how to crochet as a way to pass the ride back to London (well, one that didn’t involve either making out like the teenagers they were or reading like how all their fellow Ravenclaws were probably doing). Unfortunately, that meant that they were working under a definite time limit, and there were more than just basic chain that they needed to cover in the time they did have.

“Now you twist like this,” Al continued under Scorpius’ watchful gaze. Xe swallowed against the growing nerves in xyr stomach. Xe could do this. Scorpius was not staring in order to judge xem. He was just trying to learn how to crochet, and Al was demonstrating. “Then you pull the hook through the loop. That’s your first stitch. To do the second, you need to push your hook through the loop of the stitch you just made before repeating the loop and twist motion.”

“Hey, talk to me,” Scorpius interrupted as Al felt xyr breath hitch. His blue-gray eyes searched Al’s face. Whatever he saw there made him give that the little frown of disapproval that Al was used to from so many years as friends before they had started dating. Xe tried not to wither under it. “What’s bouncing around in that fluffy head of yours?”

“I think I need to visit my mind-healer during break,” Al blurted out. Scorpius nodded like it wasn’t a complete non squiteur. Xe would have been surprised if Scorpius had noticed the same things that Al had. His father did work as a mind-healer, after all. “My antidepressant potion doesn’t seem to be working as well.”

“You did have to go off of it when you had Pixie Fever back in October,” Scorpius reminded xem gently. “It might just need time to build back up in your system. Your healer would have a better idea.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” he said, already pulling out two bags of crisps for them to nibble on.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Al declared loftily. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Scorpius denied with a smirk.

“No, I guess I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Ravenclaw MC (x2); Neurodivergent; Ship Sails; Rowl in Her Grave; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); In a Flash; Green Ribbon; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): Magical & Muggle Languages (Task#3: Write about someone learning a new skill.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [147](Depression); 365 Prompts [100](Albus Potter/Scorpius); Scavenger Hunt [15](Next Gen Era); Stop! Hamper Time (Crackers)[Cream Crackers](Albus Potter/Scorpius); You Get My Love (Love Languages)[#](); Would You Rather (07)[Next Gen Era]; Gwen's Candy Shop [Bowl 2](Depression)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Set [5C](On a Train); WiB [2A](Red); Vocab [2E](Wither); Ship (Platform Love)[Fa Med 2](Traveling); Fire [Easy](Dabbling in Drabbles); Chim [Karma](Gender Bend); Hangman [05](Queer Relationships); Hunt [Fa Con](Chips/Crisps);  
> Representation(s): NB & Depressed Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Sweetest Burn; Yarnspinner; Second Verse (Found Family; Spinning Plates; Car in a Tutu; Deadliest Catch; Lyre Liar; Corvid Brain; Under the Bridge; Lettuce Hold Hands); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Mouth of Babes; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3(Terse); FR(Satisfaction); RoIL(Satisfaction; Exuviation); SHoE(Terse); AD(Amphibian); TY(Enfant); Measure(n/a); Share(Ameliorate; Nepenthe)  
> Word Count: 519 words


End file.
